Part Three
by J.L. Billig
Summary: Part three of my Mark and Susan Story.


Part Three: 

Disclaimer: Well, I hope by now that you know the drill for this story. The characters and places belong to Warner Brothers, ER, and NBC. I just had the idea to write about them. The story is mine and I would like it to stay that way. The Susan and Mark relationship was hinted at in ER too, so I guess that is theirs too. So to make a long story short, the story is mine since the producers haven't gotten Mark and Susan together. This story is PG-13, mainly because the first one was PG-13 and you need to read the first to get the whole picture of this. 

"When love is all you need to save the Night" 

<< Saying that, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He held her close as everyone in the room started to cheer.>> 

Everyone in the room had been expecting the scene before them to happen, except for Elisabeth. They had all lived through Mark Greene's heartbreak when she had moved to Phoenix, and now that she was back, well they had taken bets on when this was going to happen. It looked like Doug had one this bet, since he said that she wouldn't be here a week, and they would get together. Everyone else had said at least a month. Mark pulled back from Susan and stared into her eyes with a gesture cat grin on his face. 

I thought we agreed on a week before we told anyone? 

I didn't want to wait that long. Sorry. 

For what? Announcing it to everyone? I could care less what they think, as long as we are happy. 

And I am happy that I finally got you. I know that might sound childish, but I don't care. I love you Susan Lewis, and right now, I don't care who knows it. 

Well good, because the entire ER is going to know about it by tomorrow morning. Thank God I don't have to work. 

How did you manage to get off tomorrow? 

I have Thursdays and Mondays. What days do you have off? 

I have off Mondays and Fridays. So it looks like we both got Mondays off and I'm sure we can work it out so we both have the other day off. At least maybe we can. 

By now, everyone had gone back to doing what they were doing and the song was just finishing. Carol was walking towards them, so Mark let Susan go. 

Susan, come with me. We have a surprise for you. 

Who has a surprise for me? 

You'll see, now come on. Susan and Carol went into another room as Doug and Carter walked over to Mark. They talked for a little while and than Susan and Carol came back into the other room. Carol turned off the radio and people started to groan. 

Oh stop your moaning. I have a little surprise. After some blackmailing and arm twisting, we finally got Susan to agree to sing here. 

of course, Carol is going to join me. 

They both stood next to each other as Malik gave them each a micro-phone. 

Go and close the curtains, 'cause all we need is candle light, you and me and a bottle of wine. And I'll hold you tonight, oh yeah well we know I'm going away and I wish, I wish it wasn't so. so take this wine and drink with me let's delay our misery. Save tonight, fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone, save tonight. Fight the break dawn of come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. There's a log on the fire and it burns right before you, tomorrow comes with one desire. To take me away, so true, it ain't easy to say goodbye, darling please don't start to cry, cause girl you know I've got to go, and lord I wish it wasn't so, Save tonight, fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone, save tonight, fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. Tomorrow comes to take me away, I wish that I, that I could I stay, girl you know I've got to go, but lords I wish it wasn't so. Save tonight, fight the break of dawn, Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone, save tonight. Fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone, Save tonight, Save tonight Save tonight, Save tonight. 

Susan walked back to Mark and Carol started laughing. Everyone else was clapping. Doug brought out the food and drinks, and everyone continued to have a good time. 

I didn't know you could sing like that. 

That was great Susan. Why didn't you ever tell anyone you could sing. 

Thanks Carter, I didn't tell anyone because than things like this might happen.  Well the next party that I have, I would like you to sing at least one song at, please? 

Maybe Carter, right now, I am busy with other things. Moving and getting back to the ER. 

Did you find a place yet? 

Yes, I think I did. 

That's great, well listen, I see my Med student, Lucy and I need to talk to her, so I'll see you guys later. 

Carter walked off and Mark led Susan outside. They sat on the swings in the back yard. Susan started to swing while Mark sat in one place. 

So how did Carol know you could sing? 

She came over one night after you baby-sat Suzzie and heard me singing Suzzie to sleep. 

Susan got real quite after she talked about Suzzie and Mark could tell that she was upset over something. 

Are you okay? 

Yeah, I just miss Suzzie. She was the closet thing I had to a daughter. Now I'm not going to get to see her that much because of Chole moving to Germany. 

Susan stopped swinging and Mark got off his swing. He sat down in the grass in front of Susan and watched her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the chain and watched Mark. 

Susan, can I ask you something? 

Okay. 

Well...Never mind. 

What is it Mark? 

Forget I even said anything. 

Mark what is it? Did I say something wrong? 

I know this is sudden and all, but Susan, will you marry me? 

The End. 

Okay, end of part three, you want part four, give me some feed back. Either in the comments or email it to me at Mab8Merlin@aol.com. I love feed back and the more comments and feed back I get the faster part four comes out. Also the song that Susan and Carol sang is Eagle eye-cherry, "Save tonight" 


End file.
